02966
}} is the 2,968th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 24 July, 2001. Plot Part 1 At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa calls Zak for breakfast. He comes in. He has been looking at the pigs. Lisa offers Zak a fry up. He says that he would prefer to have cereal, as he wants to be healthy. Sam talks about betting on the races. Zak wants to put a bet on, but Lisa tells Zak that he must stay in, so Zak gives Sam some money to put a bet on for him. At Holdgate Farm, Angie goes down to the kitchen. Len is there and notices that Angie is very chirpy. She will not tell him why, but says that they will be having a family meal this lunchtime where they will discuss a few things. Sean will be there too. Ashley comes into the Woolpack looking for Bernice. Diane tells him that she is not in this morning. She looks concerned. Tara goes to the Stud farm. Virginia and Andrew are complaining that Julian has not arrived for work. Tara tells them that she is excited as a photographer would like some photos of her at the Stud Farm. They tell her that she is cheeky as she doesn't own the Stud Farm anymore. Despite this they agree to it. Angie prepares dinner. Sean arrives. Ollie and Marc are there too. They announce that they are thinking about getting back together. They are all very pleased. Bernice comes into the Woolpack. Bernice says that she has been shopping in Hotten. Diane says that she doesn't believe that she went to Hotten as Carlos was off this morning too. Bernice says that she must trust her. Ollie goes to meet Cain. Cain tries to persuade Ollie to skive off work. He then says that Ollie must tell her parents about them and says that he doesn't want to be her guilty secret. Ollie tells him that Sean and Angie are getting back together. Cain doesn't look very pleased. Scott is at the garage fixing a car. Julian and Danny turn up. They offer Scott some help. Scott says that they can wash the cars. He offers them £5 a car. Julian doesn't accept and walks off, but Danny is happy to wash the cars. Ollie goes home. She tells Angie that she has brought her boyfriend to see her. Angie looks excited. She then sees Cain. She is extremely shocked and worried. Part 2 Angie tries to throw Cain out. Cain goes to kiss Ollie. Angie pulls her away and shoves Cain out of the door. In the Woolpack Bernice shows Ashley the new dress she bought. Tara comes in. She compliments Bernice's dress, but in a sarcastic way. Tara asks Ashley if she can do a photoshoot at the church. He agrees that she can outside the church. She tells him that they will want some pictures of Ashley as well. Angie goes up to Ollie's bedroom. She asks how long it has been going on and tells her that he is no good for her. Angie asks Ollie if she has slept with him, but she will not tell her. In the Woolpack kitchen Carlos tells Bernice that he is jealous seeing Ashley and her together. She reassures him. Ollie is sitting outside. Angie goes to sit with her. Ollie tells Angie about Ben asking her to take her top off for a bet. Ollie says that Cain isn't like that. She says that they are in love. She says they haven't slept together yet because Cain wanted to wait until it is right. Angie make Ollie promise not to tell her dad. In the Woolpack Tara invites Eric and Gloria to tomorrows charity event at Chez Marlon. Eric isn't keen, but Gloria says that it will be good for making contacts. Julian comes in. He says that he is not wanted at the Stud. He orders a drink, but Diane refuses to serve him as Julian is under age. Bernice comes in. Diane asks Bernice about Carlos. Bernice is very edgy. She doesn't want to talk about it. At Wishing Well, Zak talks about his Radiotherapy. Lisa tells him that she is very proud of him. Sam comes in. He puts the radio on to listen to the race. Zak's horse doesn't win. Angie goes to meet Cain. Cain says that the Reynolds girls always come running. Cain says that Ollie is gagging for it. He gives Angie an ultimatum. Either she sleeps with him, or he will sleep with Ollie. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Former featured episodes